My Astroturf
by tread
Summary: Tomoyo and co are sick of their boyfriends hanging out with Syaoran. They need someone to fix things up. Guess who...
1. Prelude

**My Astroturf**

Summary: Tomoyo and co are sick of their boyfriends hanging out with Syaoran. They need someone to "fix things up". Guess who...

Characters belong to clamp bla bla

I suddenly had this inspiration one morning, now I've made it into a story. I know... I should really finish my other ones...

**Prelude...**

At a local resturant, 3 friends chatted without a worry in the world...

"Man, Syaoran, I really envy you. Tomoyo and me were going on our usual weekend shopping. I had to carry ten dozen bags."

His companions looked on in sympathy as Eriol started to recount his story.

"She visited at least a thousand designer shops. The some miscellaneous shops that sell..."

Eriol paused, trying to remember what was sold.

"something. It was so boring that I can't recall what was sold! Every shop looked the same. I still have 'does this look good on me' ringing in my head right now. What is Tomoyo's fascination with shopping?" Eriol sighed and shook his head.

"Maybe you should tell her that you find it boring"

"No way! She'll be really upset! Like remember that time when you guys came over for dinner-"

"Yeah, yeah, don't remind me."

"You know, Eriol, I've heard of a guy that died after shopping with his wife twenty hours straight. She didn't realize until she stopped dragging him around. The paramedics arrived later and declared the man was long dead due to 'Chronic shopping boredom'."

"Takashi, that sounds serious." Syaoran piqued, drawn by Takashi's story. Eriol was sceptical. His Takashi-tall-tale-o-metre rising fast. Takashi did have a reputation for telling grossly exagerrated stories.

"So she was dragging his dead corpse around all day at the shopping mall?"

"Not all day! He died _during_ the shopping spree." Takashi was slightly annoyed that his usual sharp friend had asked an ignorant question.

However, the thought of Eriol's passing reminded Syaoran of an important issue.

"Eriol, you better have me included in your will."

After glaring at Syaoran, Eriol offered,

"Of course, you'll be inheriting my much prized toilet brush, my _dear_friend."

"Let's not get too side tracked guys. So how about this movie?"

"Fine. I'll tell Tomoyo that I won't be going with her next Saturday."

"Yeah, show her who's boss, Eriol!" Syaoran energetically added.

"That's easy for you to say, since you don't have other halves"

Takashi nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, I had to promised Chiharu to tell less of my stories before she'd let me go."

"So all three of us will be there?"

"It's a date!"

The other two looked at Eriol weirdly.

Back at home...

"Tomoyo, please. It's opening day. Syaoran have already reserved a ticket for me! The guys are expecting me there. We can go shppoing the weekend after. We can go twice in fact, to make up for it!"

"Eriol, I promised the tailor at the mall that I'll return this Saturday for a third fitting. You were there when I told him. When I consulted you, you said yes. You promised!"

He promised? Eriol thought hard, back to that day...

_"Eriol, after this, let's I go visit that store! Wait, let's see this one. Oh look at that cute teddy bear. Isn't it adorable? Should we go there and take a look? Can we buy ice cream on the way? And by the way, I told Mr Taylor, the tailor that I'll come back next week okay? Eriol? Are you even listening to me?"_

_"yes"_

_"So what is it?"_

_Eriol couldn't even remember what the question was..._

_"yes"_

_"Oh that's great, you're so great!"_

_Eriol breathed a heavy sigh of relief. Situation resolved. Or was it?_

Back at the present...

Eriol smacked his forehead, it looks like indeed agreed to it.

"Can't you phone him and tell him to reschedule?"

"No. I'm sorry Eriol, but my dress is more important than your stupid movie."

"But it's not stupid, it's the most anticipated action movie of the year. Syaoran said it'll be the best of the series."

"SYAORAN! Syaoran is a bad influence on you! You don't know how much I put up with listening to you talk about that guy! Oh, Syaoran brought us to this cool bowling club. Syaoran gave me this cool video game. Syaoran recommended that resturant. Syaoran hurt his toe kicking brick wall. Syaoran went to the toilet. Syaoran! Syaoran! Syaoran! I'm SICK of it!"

Memories of the dinner fiasco were surfacing...

"But me and Syaoran are best friends since primary school!"

"If you like him so much, why don't you marry him!"

Eriol with his mouth open, was shocked speechless. Tomoyo rarely ever yells at him.

"I... I'm sorry Tomoyo. I guess I do talk about him a bit much."

Between the guys and Tomoyo, he knew which one was more important.

"You guys hang out together too much!"

"Yeah, but I uh" Eriol tried to find a suitable excuse. He didn't want further restrictions on his activities with the guys. He racked his brain for one which isn't all lie. Bingo.

"Syaoran is lonely because he doesn't have a girlfriend."

"Is that so..." Tomoyo's intense gaze studied the squirming Eriol.

"Yes, yes. So, we're always there to support him."

Although he improvised the reason on the spot, there was truth to it. Syaoran was single. If he had a girlfriend, then they would probably not hang out as often. Chatting to the Syaoran was their relief to living with partners.

Tomoyo appeared to be in deep thought.

"Perhaps, we should _help _him"

She could hardly contain her amusement.

A tint of growing evil was apparent in her eyes. A smile crept up on her face, which eventually grew to uncontrolled laughter.

Hahaha Mwahhahaha

"To.. Tomoyo? Are you okay?"

"I have the perfect solution for that! A friend of mine is coming back to visit."

"A friend? No... no... It can't be what I think you're thinking" A horrified Eriol shook his head as he began to realise Tomoyo's evil plan.

"Eriol, I'm warning you. If you interfere, you'll regret it."

What can poor Eriol do? He's just sent Syaoran to his doom.

- -

Review!

18/8/2005


	2. Shopping

**Shopping nightmare**

It was a bright and sunny spring morning. Birds chirping and flying around, enjoying the warmth which the new season brought. All bees and butterflies were coming out to resume their work in nature's course, spreading pollen, spreading life around the blossoming garden. However, on a balcony overlooking the garden, three friends were plotting about death. The death of a certain someone.

"Hohohoho, he won't know what hit him!" Tomoyo laughed with enthusiasm.

"I don't know, Tomoyo, it's not like he's dumb. He'll suspect something." Naoko had her doubts after hearing Tomoyo's crazy plan.

"You don't know guys. They're clueless when it comes to love"

"Tomoyo, you are so evil!" Chiharu was excited. In fact she's excited at anything that involves killing. Metaphorically, of course.

"So what happens when the guys finds out about this?" Naoko asked.

"Well, they won't. I can trust that you guys won't tell."

"But didn't you say Eriol already suspects

"Yeah who knows what's happening behind those glasses"

"Hey! I have complete control over Eriol! Don't worry about that. Eriol will anything I tell him to. Even if he knows, he can't do anything."

"Hehehe. It sounds like you have him on a leash."

"It's called love" Tomoyo smiled.

"Yeah right, more like sex" Chiharu countered

At hearing the magic word, Tomoyo face was burning up. Her two friends immediately picked up on this. They would have a field day with this.

"Oh look she's blushing" Naoko stated the obvious.

"Oh my god! I was just joking. Are you two really.." Chiharu could not suppress the big grin growing on her face.

zzz zzz

"Aaachoo" Eriol sneezed as he browsed the endless rows of items on the shelves. Look at the long shopping list of grocerries, he sighed and continued looking for the items.

_Flashback_

"Eriol, I'm not feeling so well today. So I can't go to the supermarket with you. I'm sorry."

"Oh that's okay, honey, we'll do the shopping tomorrow"

"No no, we've ran out of milk, "

"Okay fine, I'll go. But I don't really remember what

"Don't worry. I got a shopping list right here"

Tomoyo took out a long list from a bed side drawl. Eriol's brows furrowed. Seeing his reaction, Tomoyo asked in fake concern.

"What's the matter dear?"

Recalling last night, Eriol didn't want to get into an argument again.

"No, it's nothing."

Tomoyo beamed a sweet smile at Eriol and went back to sleep, while a tired Eriol got dressed to goto the supermarket.

_End Flashback_

Eriol looked at the list. "Non-soak sponge". In front of him towered racks and racks of sponges. There's super-soak, power-soak, but no non-soak. This was harder than he thought. A shop clerk pushing a trolley walked by and Eriol was quick to ask her a question.

"Umm, excuse me, but is there a non-soak sponge"

"Pardon me sir?"

"A non-soak sponge?"

"What? You mean a sponge that doesn't soak?"

"Well, I guess..."

"Why would you want a sponge that doesn't soak?" demanded the confused and slightly annoyed clerk.

"My girlfriend gave me this list and..." Eriol tried to explain but he decided that he didn't really have time. It was only one item.

"Sorry, nevermind"

Shaking her head she walked away and muttered "Idiot..."

zzz zzz

It was a whole hour, after searching for the hidden items in the supermarket maze, and enduring the kilometre-long queue lines, then battling the checkout boy for all the correct discounts, he finally came home.

Eriol opened the door clinging ten bags of grocerries. This startled the girls on the balcony.

"Oh, Hi Eriol, you're home early." Tomoyo said nervously.

"What's the occasion? And didn't you say you were sick this morning" Eriol asked.

"Uh well, I felt better afterwards" Tomoyo smiled

Glancing over, Eriol looked at the other girls "And why didn't you tell me you were inviting friends over?"

"Well, I guess I must've forgot to hand in my permission form." Tomoyo said sarcastically. Eriol was supposed to be tied up in the supermarket for hours. This is entirely unexpected. Luckily, most of the specifics of the mission were covered and discussed.

Seeing the situation degrade rapidly, Tomoyo's companions looked for a quick escape.

"Oh, look at the time, I better go home and make sure Takashi has done the laundry." Chiharu jumped up from her seat and headed for the door.

"I need to goto the library to find some books." Naoko smiled at the couple awkwardly.

Turning her attention back at Eriol, she began "So, let's look at how well you did at the shopping."

Randomly, she picked a can of soup. "What is this? This isn't what I asked for! I wanted the mushroom soup!"

"Honey, they didn't have the mushroom one, so I thought..."

She grabbed another item, a juice bottle.

"Are you blind? This is apple and pear juice! I want apple juice! Apple plus pear does not equal to apple!"

Eriol hated getting into trouble.

"I'm sorry Tomoyo, I guess I was a bit distracted."

"Can you do anything without me" sighed an exasperated Tomoyo.

"Okay, nevermind. We'll go to the supermarket again and this time, pay attention. Okay?"

Eriol wanted to kill himself.

* * *

If I get 10 new reviews, I'll update quickly :)

15/1/2006


	3. Sakura is back!

Thanks for all the reviews! Even though it didn't hit 10, I'll update anyway. Because I'm nice :)

Yes, Tomoyo is really Evil :D

And this is the chapter you've waiting for...

* * *

**Sakura's back!**

Eriol was cleaning the apartment toilet when Tomoyo popped her head in. What now? Eriol thought. More chores perhaps. He shook his head and continued his job.

"Eriol, you remember Sakura right?" Tomoyo started,

Of course he remembers Sakura - Tomoyo's best friend. They went to primary school, high school and college together. They were practically inseparable, even after Eriol showed up. It was only when Sakura went on an overseas exchange program that Eriol could spend more alone time with Tomoyo.

"No Tomoyo. I have Alzheimer¡¦s; therefore I can't remember your best friend that you talk about every second day"

"Okay, no need to be so defensive. Anyway, today is the day she's back!"

"That's wonderful."

"And last time I heard she's still single..."

"And I think one wife to boss me around is enough."

Tomoyo promptly responded with a swipe to Eriol's head.

"Not for you, moron. It's for your idiot friend!"

"I was just joking" Eriol explained, now rubbing his bruise.

Then Tomoyo's words sunk in.

"Wait, you want to hook up Syaoran with Sakura?"

Tomoyo couldn't suppress her grin.

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm planning!"

That's right, Eriol now remember their little argument the night before.

"I don't know, Tomoyo. I think it's best to let nature run its course."

"Hohoho, you're so naive. They'll never get together if we don't guide them."

"Tomoyo, we really shouldn't force them into anything"

"Oh, I won't force them together. I'll just prod them in the right directions."

Tomoyo's prod is more like push. The kind of push you get when you're in the way of crazy housewives, upon hearing the intercom announcement of a discounted miracle grinder on the next aisle of the supermarket.

"Don't worry Eriol, I have everything planned. You just follow my lead."

And before she went, she added "Just don't screw it up, okay?"

Eriol could only nod.

Sighing, he went back to work.

zz

zz

Sakura stepped off the plane at the airport. After a long exchange program to Australia, she was finally back home. She wondered how all her friends were doing and how much the town had changed. What new relationships their friends made what relationships broken. It was just past lunchtime. Although she was full from her lunch 40000 feet up, the food on commercial airlines left much to be desired.

As she waited for her luggage to appear on the conveyer belts, she started to plan the rest of her day. She would probably call a taxi to Tomoyo's place. She needed accommodation. Before she left for her exchange program, she was living together with Tomoyo on a rented apartment. After she left, Tomoyo moved in with Eriol.

Tomoyo said that Eriol's place had a spare room and initially offered to accommodate Sakura, but Sakura didn't want to intrude on the couple. Finally, it was agreed that while Sakura looked for her own place, she would live with the couple.

She decided she would have quiet walk downtown. See what had changed. What new shops open and what fashion they are selling here these days. No such luck though as her mobile vibrated. It was Tomoyo.

"Hi Tomoyo"

"Sakura! You've landed ne?"

"Yeah, I'm just waiting for my luggage."

"Well, Eriol and I are waiting at the arrivals, be quick okay?"

"Really? Tomoyo! You didn't have to come. I could've taken a taxi."

"It's really no trouble at all, Sakura."

"Okay, Thanks Tomoyo. I have to go now. I think I see my luggage is coming around."

"Okay, see you soon"

zz

zz

Eriol and Tomoyo waited at the door where streams of people were pouring out. Tomoyo was anxious to see her friend in flesh and blood after being separated an ocean apart for a long time.

"What's taking her so long? What if Sakura had already walked straight by us?"

"She hasn't," Eriol reassured.

"Maybe she's changed so much, we don't even recognise her anymore!"

"Don't worry Tomoyo. Sakura sent us some recent photos of herself. She still looks the same, brilliant as ever."

Although they act like a married couple at home, whenever they are out in the public, they would look more like a normal

Then as they glanced at the door, she saw someone with deep emerald pools and auburn curls that hung down her cheeks.

"It's Sakura!"

Tomoyo yelled and frantically waved in the air, which immediately caught the attention of Sakura, along with just about everyone in the terminal.

"Yes she saw us already Tomoyo, no need to make a scene!" Eriol hushed.

Wheeling her luggage towards the pair, Sakura beamed a smile.

"Hey guys"

"SAKURA! You're finally here!" Tomoyo was ecstatic.

"Was the airplane ride bad? Have you eaten?"

"The airplane ride was alright, and yes, I did eat lunch on the plane. But the food was you know, so-so"

Tomoyo was about to ask another question when Eriol interrupted.

"Ladies, let's get back to the car. You'll have all the time in the world to talk."

zz

zz

Sakura waited in the car as Eriol and Tomoyo had a conversation outside. Glancing out the window, she saw them to be having a debate of some sorts. Was it about her living arrangements with them? Maybe Eriol changed his mind. She wondered if this is what it's like to be married - Having frequent private scuffles all the time. She sometimes envied them.

Indeed they were having an important conversation.

"I don't care how you do it, but just make sure you show up for dinner at our place with him. And I repeat WITH Syaoran okay?"

"Are we going invite Takashi and Chiharu as well?"

"NO, and I would rather not invite you too, if I could help it. But having just the three of us would make it highly suspicious, especially at your place."

"But I don't think he'll come after what happened last time..."

"Well, Eriol, that's your problem. Mark my words: I won't let you in tonight, until you have Syaoran with you!"

"But it's my property!"

"Well, it won't be yours any longer, if you're not careful."

"Okay, okay."

Eriol surrendered and now, he had to concoct up some plan to get Syaoran to dinner.

zz

zz

Back at the apartment, Sakura moved her stuff into the spare room. There was no bed, but Eriol had a spare futon.

Leaving the girls to unpack, Eriol tended to the greater problem at hand. What is he going to do with tonight?

Grabbing the keys, he decided to pay Syaoran a visit.

zz

zz

Eriol arrived at the door of Syaoran's apartment. It wasn't hard to trick Syaoran to go with him, but doing it in a way that will have minimal impact on his conscience isn't easy. The door sprung open, with Syaoran standing in door way. Eriol decided to get his mission over and done with.

"Hey, are you doing anything tonight?"

"No. Why?"

"Hey do you want to come over?"

"To your place?"

"Yes, to my place..."

"Uhh... Is Tomoyo going to be there?" Syaoran hesitated. The last dinner at Eriol's was a traumatic experience.

Eriol paused, and remember Tomoyo's words concerning the apartment.

"No, Tomoyo's not going to be there."

Eriol didn't like lying to his best friend, but desperate times call for desperate measures.

"Did you invite Takashi as well?" enquired his best friend.

"Yes, don't worry Syaoran. I've taken care of everything."

"What are we going to do there though?"

"Look Syaoran, what's with all the questions? Just come over for dinner!"

"Do you want me to bring some DVDs to watch?"

"Bring whatever you like!" Eriol was getting really agitated. "You can bring your TV, VCR, kitchen sink, your whole house for all I care."

Syaoran could only stare. He didn't understand why Eriol was in such a mood. He wasn't used to Eriol having such outbursts.

"Eriol, are you alright?" he offered in genuine concern.

"It's... nothing. It's just... work. Stressful." Eriol gave a tired smile.

"Oh." Syaoran gave a sympathetic look.

Eriol spent the rest of the evening at Syaoran's place. Usually he would be relieved to spend some time with friends, but this time, he couldn't stop worrying about tonight.

Syaoran still felt uneasy. Something was not right. However, he couldn't find a good reason to refuse his friend invitation.

zz

zz

It was 6:00 PM. As they proceeded up the stairs to the apartment, Eriol was profusely perspirating. He was about to knowingly send his friend to a trap. He knew that if there was no happy Sakura and Syaoran ending, Syaoran will remember this day and hate him forever. Tonight will be marked as the first step to the downfall of their friendship. If however, Syaoran and Sakura do end up together, they may just one day laugh about this over lunch. But in the game of love, everything is unpredictable. And now, here he is, hedging his bets on one ideal, but improbable outcome. It's All or Nothing.

* * *

I'm sorry that's there's no S&S yet. This chapter originally had part of the dinner started as well, but I didn't want it to be too long, because it's a pain to proofread.

The good news though, is I can promise that there will be an update no later than a week.

Like it? Hate it? Please review! More reviews equals faster updates :D

22/1/06


	4. Something at first sight

And so we relentlessly head into the forth chapter... 

You reviewers rock my world :)

* * *

**Something at first sight.**

_Eriol fumbled to open the door. But before he opened it, he hesitated and thought the better of it. Being honest is always the right way to go - he heard the saying from somewhere. He decided that he should tell Syaoran the truth before he finds out for himself. Putting on a serious expression, he turned to his companion,_

_"Syaoran, I have something to confess."_

_"Huh? What is it Eriol?"_

_"Well don't get mad at me okay? I tricked you into coming to dinner so Tomoyo could set you up with Sakura" Eriol spoke hurriedly. His world came crumbling down as Syaoran uttered his response_

_"What? You bastard! I trusted you!" He was outraged, his face contorted into a betrayed scowl._

_"This is it, Eriol." He shook his head in disgust. "This is it. I'm sick of you lying to me again and again. Our friendship is over." He spoke in a definitive tone._

_"Over for today?" Eriol asked hopefully._

_"No, over forever." He left no uncertainty, no door open._

_Those were the words that instantly crushed Eriol's heart into a zillion nano-fragments._

_"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooo" Eriol screamed at the sky as he watched Syaoran turn around and slowly disappear into the sunset -THE END-_

"Eriol? Eriol?"

Eriol saw a hand waving centimetres in front of his eyes.

"Huh?"

"You phased out there for second. Are you alright?"

"No- I mean yes, it's nothing." Eriol quickly said. He was feeling the mental strain and showing it too.

"Well, then open the door. As much as I like standing out here in the stairwell, I much prefer the sofa."

Eriol complied and finally unlocked the door. He held it open and motioned Syaoran into the apartment. However, his heart was pounding. He didn't know how Syaoran will react. Hopefully, there won't be a big argument. Hopefully, he won't to call an ambulance.

Syaoran entered the apartment, oblivious to his impending doom. He observed the fixtures in the living room were still the same as the last time he visited. It was only a split-second when the smell of cooking reached his nostrils. Alarm bells were now blaring in his mind.

The door slammed shut behind him as he turned looked at Eriol. Eriol could only smile nervously.

"Eriol, Takashi better have learnt how to cook chicken curry, or someone will be paying dearly."

Before Eriol could stutter a response, a female voice chimed in.

"Ohhh, Syaoran, how nice of you to join us for dinner!"

"Hi... Tomoyo" Syaoran made sure his displeasure was known by displaying scowl. He did not like to be stuck in this awkward situation.

"It's been a while hasn't it? How are you lately?" Tomoyo tried to make small talk.

Syaoran however, noticed that she was unusually happy and receptive. No doubt she has something evil planned. Poison in the curry perhaps?

"I've been busy." The shorter the response the better.

"Really? Well, I must apologise for Eriol. It must be a real bother to have him dragging you out to watch stupid action movies all the time. I already told him off several times."

"How considerate of you." Was all of Syaoran's response.

"Oh, where are my manners. Sit down and I'll bring you a cup of tea." Tomoyo kept her facade.

"No, that won't be necessary, I just remembered I have something due to be done by Monday. I'll be heading home now." A quick escape is what Syaoran needed.

"Syaoran, I've made dinner for four and it'll be such a waste if you don't eat it." Tomoyo had planned too hard to have it fall on the first step.

"Well Tomoyo, I wouldn't feel right depriving you of the share of three." Syaoran didn't meant to offend, but it just came sliding off his tongue.

Anger grew inside Tomoyo as she fought to keep her composure. Syaoran moved towards the door.

"Eriol..." Tomoyo signalled in an low but audible voice.

"Syaoran, c'mon. It's just dinner. It'll be quick." Eriol said as he blocked the exit.

"Yeah, a quick death" Syaoran glared at Eriol. He still couldn't believe Eriol had betrayed him. The evil witch must've done it.

Just when another bout of snide remarks was about to be exchanged. A unfamiliar girl drying her hair with a towel strolled into the war zone. The sides were temporarily stunned by this development.

Noticing the sudden silence, the girl stopped and asked "Am I interrupting something?"

She noticed there was a unfamiliar boy with messy chocolate hair. A friend of Eriol perhaps?

Syaoran studied the girl now in the middle of the living room. Her glimmering auburn strands, still wet from the shower curled down her cheeks. Her emerald eyes shyly peering out of the towel she's drying her hair with. A strange feeling in his stomach arisen.

"Sakura, you're here just in time!" Tomoyo exclaimed as her foul mood was blown away. Clutching Sakura's hand, she drag her to Syaoran.

"Let me introduce you guys. This is Syaoran, Eriol's best friend" she said to the confused girl.

"Syaoran, this is Sakura, MY best friend." Tomoyo cheerfully announced.

Syaoran was frozen in place - a helpless prey surrounded by 2 predators and 1 beautiful girl. Even so, he could only stare at the girl in front of him who stared back. His angry mood was now dissolved with something foreign and unfamiliar.

He admitted that he was curious and wanted to know more about Sakura. Torn between staying with the beautiful girl and escaping from the wicked witch, he surrendered and decided he'll have the dinner.

Tomoyo sensed the change of wind and immediately seized on the opportunity.

"Syaoran will be joining us for dinner, won't you?" Tomoyo glanced amusedly at Syaoran.

"Mrryes" Syaoran could only mumble, his eyes still fixated by this girl.

"Sorry? I didn't quite get that Syaoran?" Tomoyo loved victory and decided to rub it in.

"Yes" Syaoran repeated, now annoyed.

"Yes what?" Tomoyo feigned.

"Yes-I'll-be-joining-you-for-dinner" Syaoran stared at the floor gritted his teeth.

"Wonderful. Now you two should get to know more of each other." Tomoyo grinned like Cheshire cat.

Sakura studied the boy named Syaoran. Even though she was confused, she could tell Tomoyo and Syaoran weren't in the best of terms. Eriol just thanked the gods that everything is alright... so far.

zz

zz

Syaoran admit that even though having dinner with Eriol and Tomoyo on same table sucks, Tomoyo was not a bad a cook. He actually enjoys a home cooked meal.

The friends initially ate in awkward silence. Eriol was the first to break the mould.

"So Sakura, how was it like, being exchange student?" Eriol asked

"It was an enlightening experience, seeing other cultures and their way of life. Australia is really relaxed and laid back, stark contrast to the fast paced cities in Japan." Sakura answered.

"So did you have a relationship with anyone during your stay? I heard those Aussie guys are hot." Tomoyo loved twisting the topic.

"Well, not really" Sakura said flustered. "I knew I wasn't going to be there permanently, so I didn't really want to start a relationship."

"But did you get asked?"

"Well, a couple of times, but I turned them down." She didn't want to give too much details.

Syaoran and Eriol remained silent.

Sakura decided to quickly change the topic before she gets served with harder questions by Tomoyo.

"So, Syaoran, how did you know Eriol?" Sakura inquired.

Syaoran perked up from his dish. He had a mouthful of vegetables. All eyes were on him, while his audience waited for his answer. The chewing time gave him a few seconds to come up with a coherent response. Once he swallowed, he began,

"Well, I went to Eriol's school and we became friends"

Tomoyo decided it was a good time to interject.

"Yes, Syaoran was an exchange student from Hong Kong! His best subject was maths, where he always topped the class. Since school, he has been working at his parent's company as an executive. He's still single and looking!"

It was like an advertising blurb, and the boys could only stare. Eriol wondered if she had this rehearsed.

"Oh" Sakura knew he didn't look local.

Tomoyo charged on,

"Well, Syaoran, what do think of Sakura?"

Syaoran immediately choked on his curry chicken. Sakura was also surprised at Tomoyo's question, but she was curious how this boy would respond. As Syaoran struggled to swallow, he now had to think of a response that won't make him look like a fool.

"Uh, I think she's very smart" he answered while keeping his eyes on his food. Though, he could see Sakura grinning slightly.

"How could you tell?" the voice came from Sakura. Her eyes studied at Syaoran.

"Uhh well, you got the exchange scholarship? Didn't you?

Tomoyo however, was not impressed. If this is the way Syaoran is going at, they'll be going out in the year 2012.

She immediately, got up and fetched a few empty dishes - a guise for a emergency meeting with her partner in crime.

"Eriol, would you help with the dishes?"

"Oh, alright" Eriol knew she was getting cranky.

Once at the kitchen, Tomoyo began planning.

"We need to get Syaoran to ask Sakura now."

"What? So sudden?"

"Didn't you hear, Sakura is a big catch. She'll be gone in a week if we're not careful!"

Eriol thought about Tomoyo's whole plan of controlling Syaoran by puppeting Sakura. Condemning Syaoran to a life of slavery? He really didn't want to be part of it.

"Tomoyo, why don't we just let Syaoran handle it?"

"You just don't want Syaoran to be tied down!" accused Tomoyo. "So you can go and play with him whenever you want!" She continued,

"Why don't you think of Syaoran's feelings? He's never going to find love if we don't give him a push!"

Tomoyo managed to give the whole situation a different spin.

Back at the dining table, the two strangers generated small talk.

"What did you study at the university?" asked Syaoran

"Well, I took classes in literature and journalism."

"That's interesting." He didn't know much about either.

"Tomoyo and Eriol are taking a long time, I better check on them." He need to get away. Any longer alone with her will suffocate him.

Syaoran walked into a heated argument between the couple.

"Eriol, this is the last warning" Tomoyo spoke in a stern voice. Then they noticed Syaoran.

Tomoyo immediate dragged him into the conversation.

"Syaoran, you have ask to Sakura out now!"

"What?"

"Don't you like her?" Tomoyo quizzed,

"I can see the look in your eyes."

Syaoran was speechless.

"If you don't ask her very soon, then she'll be gone." she warned.

"Well..." Syaoran hesitated.

"I guarantee she'll say yes, Syaoran. I think she likes you too."

Eriol could only stare as Tomoyo sweet talked Syaoran into agreeing.

"Okay, then it's decided. Don't worry, Eriol and I are backing this 100" smiled Tomoyo, little bit too sweetly as she strolled back to the table.

zz

zz

Silence fell on to the table once again. Syaoran knew this was an opportunity, but he was hesitant. After all, he usually don't ask anyone in their first meeting.

A kick came from under the table. It was probably from Tomoyo or Eriol, whoever, he didn't care. If he didn't ask soon, he won't have any legs left to go home with.

"Sakura..." he began

"Yes?" Sakura inquisitively looked at Syaoran. Syaoran really didn't want Eriol or Tomoyo to be here, but he knew they wouldn't allow it any other way.

"Do you want to go out with me?" Syaoran said in calm voice.

The question caught Sakura by surprise and she had to ask for clarification.

"You mean go out as in-"

Syaoran didn't want to ask again or rephrase the question. His skin wasn't that thick.

"Yes, that's what I meant."

All eyes were turned on to Sakura, waiting for her answer. Sakura's face started to turn pink from all the attention, and this was all so sudden. She baulked.

"Syaoran, you're a nice guy and all that. But oh, let's just be friends."

Tomoyo's mouth dropped.

* * *

Sheesh, long dinner eh?

I'm sorry it took longer than I promised, but I've added more detail to it than previous chapters.

I'll probably also be re-doing the first few chapters, so they will have greater detail.

Please review! More reviews more motivation for me to update :)

1/2/6


	5. Dinner finally ends

Thanks for the reviews!

Sorry for this short chapter, but I have very little time these days :(

_From the last chapter_

"Syaoran, you're a nice guy and all that. But let's just be friends."

Tomoyo's mouth dropped...

**Chapter 5: Dinner finally ends**

Being rejected is always not a good feeling - Even if the pretense for asking was not entirely genuine. Syaoran was certainly not the type that allowed people to push him around.

Across the table, Eriol felt really sorry for his friend. It was a really awkward situation, especially when they instigated it. Maybe, they should've consulted with Sakura first.

Tomoyo, being the host, needed to rescue the dinner. She began to speak when Syaoran beat her to it.

"Why?" He asked staring at his food. His question directed to the sitting girl opposite to him.

Tension was really growing at the dinner table. When Sakura didn't respond, he continued,

"Is it because you think I'm... ugly?" He asked again, now occupied himself by stiring his soup.

"No!" Sakura said almost immediately, with a small laugh that scoffed at his suggestion.

"Then what is it?" He quietly demanded.

Sakura lifted her head and looked at Syaoran, who she could tell was slightly incensed. She began to speak, but then hesitated and looked at Tomoyo, who was still stunned staring at Sakura. Sakura didn't really want to talk about too many personal details in front of an audience. She took a drink of her water, giving her time to come up with an excuse. Finally, one found her.

"I just think I should settle down first. I've only been here one day and I don't really appreciate being hit on." it came out a little bit harsher than she wanted.

Syaoran eyes perked up from his soup gazing. His intense glare bore into Sakura's own, and he made sure his resentment and anger was conveyed. Sakura conversely stared at the eyes glaring at her, she wasn't about to her avert her gaze. She did nothing wrong and was not about to be bullied.

"Whatever." Syaoran finally said breaking the staring contest.

Seeing an intermission to this conflict, Tomoyo siezed at the chance to change the topic.

"Sakura, did you the new extension to the mall?" A short pause followed as Tomoyo waited for her reply.

"Uhh Yeah. We should visit it some time" It was obvious her mind was somewhere else.

Silence followed until Syaoran raised a question to Eriol.

"Eriol, are you going to see that movie with me tomorrow?"

Eriol had totally forgotten about it since the dinner a few days ago. He was about to reply when Tomoyo took the liberty of answering the question.

"No I'm very sorry, Syaoran. But Eriol and I are going shopping tomorrow."

"You mean, you're forcing him to go to shopping with you."

"No, Eriol likes shopping, don't you?"

Eriol could only nod dumbly. Syaoran was not prepared to enter into another argument. Eriol wasn't worth that much.

"This is great," Syaoran said sarcastically, " now I have a ticket wasted."

"Yeah, that's too bad." Tomoyo shrugged non-chalantly, then an idea struck her "Hey wait a minute! Sakura's free tomorrow."

Sakura nearly choked on her soup.

"But Tomoyo..."

"Sakura, you don't want to waste an expensive ticket, to a good movie, right?"

"Well,"

"And you're free tomorrow"

"Yes but I have a..." Sakura was being railroaded.

"Perfect. It's settled!" Tomoyo said happily.

"Is Takashi going as well?" Tomoyo inquired.

"Yes" sighed Eriol. Everytime Syaoran and Takashi talks about that movie for the next three weeks, he would only be able to smile and nod.

"Well, let's hope nothing happens to Takashi. I would hate to see that other ticket go to waste" Tomoyo flashed a grin. An evil grin.

zz zz zz

Dinner finally ended, much to everyones relief and as Tomoyo was washing the dishes in the kitchen, Eriol thought he should offer his two cents.

"You know Tomoyo. If you hadn't interfered and pushed Syaoran, they might have more of a chance. It was going well until Syaoran asked her. Now they hate each other."

"Shut up." was all Tomoyo said.

Eriol went up to Tomoyo and hug her from behind "hey-" she was startled as she nearly dropped the plate she washing.

"Let's just leave them alone?" Eriol pleaded.

He got no reply.

* * *

Question for readers: do you guys like shorter chapters and faster updates? or long chapters, but slower updates? 

Please Review! Thanks!


End file.
